Lionsgate Films
Lionsgate Films is an American film production/distribution studio and a division of Lionsgate Entertainment. It is the largest and most successful mini-major film studio in North America. Films Distributor # Chaos Walking (2019) - Worldwide - TBA - 01/03/19 # Sicario 2: Soldado (2018) - UK - 15 - 29/06/18 # On Chesil Beach (2017) - UK - 15 - 18/05/18 # Ghost Stories (2017) - UK - 15 - 06/04/18 # The Hurricane Heist (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 09/03/18 # The Commuter (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 12/01/18 # Hostiles (2017) - USA - R''' - 22/12/17 # Stronger (2017) - Worldwide - '''15 - 08/12/17 # Wonder (2017) - Worldwide - PG - 01/12/17 # Only the Brave (2017) - UK - 12A - 10/11/17 # The Glass Castle (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 06/10/17 # The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017) - UK - 15 - 17/08/17 # Wind River (2017) - USA - R''' - 04/08/17 # Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017) - UK - '''12A - 02/08/17 # Churchill (2017) - UK - PG - 16/06/17 # Unlocked (2017) - UK - 15 - 05/05/17 # Their Finest (2016) - UK - 12A - 21/04/17 # Power Rangers (2017) - UK & USA - 12A - 24/03/17 # Patriots Day (2016) - UK & USA - 15 - 23/02/17 # Hacksaw Ridge (2016) - UK - 15 - 27/01/17 # The Founder (2016) - USA - PG-13 - 20/01/17 # La La Land (2016) - UK - 12A - 13/01/17 # Gold (2016) - USA - R''' - 30/12/16 # Lion (2016) - USA - '''PG-13 - 25/11/16 # Deepwater Horizon (2016) - UK - 12A - 30/09/16 # Cafe Society (2016) - USA - PG-13 - 15/07/16 # Eddie the Eagle (2016) - UK - PG - 01/04/16 # London Has Fallen (2016) - UK - 15 - 03/03/16 # Brooklyn (2015) - UK - 12A - 06/11/15 # Sicario (2015) - Worldwide - 15 - 08/10/15 # The Gift (2015) - UK - 15 - 07/08/15 # The Legend of Hercules (2014) - UK - 12A - 28/03/14 # Homefront (2013) - UK - 15 - 06/12/13 # Olympus Has Fallen (2013) - UK - 15 - 17/04/13 # Salmon Fishing in the Yemen (2011) - UK - 12A - 20/04/12 # The Cabin in the Woods (2012) - Worldwide - 15 - 13/04/12 # The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) - USA - R''' - 18/03/11 # Transporter 3 (2008) - USA - '''PG-13 - 26/11/08 # Rambo (2008) - USA - R''' - 25/01/08 # Welcome to Collinwood (2002) - UK - '''15 - 25/04/03 # Bend It Like Beckham (2002) - UK - 12 - 12/04/02 # Sidewalks of New York (2001) - UK - 15 - 05/04/02 # The Gift (2000) - UK - 15 - 02/03/01 # State and Main (2000) - UK - 15 - 16/02/01 # The Million Dollar Hotel (2000) - USA - R''' - 02/02/01 # Under Suspicion (2000) - Worldwide - '''15 - 12/01/01 # Maybe Baby (2000) - UK - 15 - 02/06/00 Category:Film Distributors